villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Hero Forever
Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hero Forever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Deathwalker 13000 (Talk) 04:42, 30 June 2009 You are a hero... ah, well. Maybe you do have potential... Anyway, as administrator to Villains Wiki, I welcome you... if it is in a villain's place to welcome anyone. I hope you can help us out a lot... and by the way.. who are you? And when did I invite you to villains wiki? 9 624;44211144;111/ Who are you? It was Deathwalker 13000 who invited me to join. I'm the one who edited the Darth Vader page. It's me, Deathwalker 13000. I forgot to sign my post above. oops. So, you're not upset that I'm a hero? Um.... no. Maybe you can be my honorary archenemy or something. and when did I invite you to Villains Wiki? Deathwalker 13000 05:18, 3 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 You invited me after I fixed the problem with Darth Vader's page. Vader actually doesn't mean father in Latin. Oh, yeah......................Deathwalker 13000 03:55, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Greetings Hey 'Hero Forever'... I know this'll sound strange considering you like the heroes and all but I'll help you feel right at home. thefallenangel407 Zach O. 19:16, 2 July 2009 (UTC) I know, I know, I repeated this. My mistake. Hey, how are ya'? Plotting evil deeds for me to foil? Hey! I'm plotting evil deeds. Hee-hee. Eclipse 04:49, 3 July 2009 (UTC) You won't get away with it, Secret! Oh! I won't? But I get away with everything! Hee-Hee. Yet, I have the strangest feeling I know you from somewhere... And it's not on this wiki or any other... Strange. Heh? You know me from somewhere? Maybe I thwarted your plans for world domination a little while ago. But nevermind that... Hee-hee. Yeah, just don't try to bring me to the dark side. But it is your destiny... M-NUva 19:42, 8 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 I...don't think so. But of course your real destiny lies in my hands Mr. Hero. Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!!! Mister O. 21:20, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Mr.? Uh...I'm actually a girl. Oh sorry. Let me start over. AHEM! But of course your real destiny lies in my hands Ms. Hero. Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaa!!! Mister O. 21:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Okay, that's better! Now, what's this about my destiny lying in your hands? You're a villain that I will soon defeat. I don't know about that... Mister O. 21:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) My powers are vastly superior to yours. Are you sure? I've gone up against some pretty and powerful heroines. Are you sure that you match up to them? (By the way, I'm actually thefallenangel407 if don't know.) Mister O. 22:54, 8 July 2009 (UTC) You underestimate me. We shall see about that! I've already started at least ten new articles, how about you? Mister O. 00:03, 9 July 2009 (UTC) I've added a few things...well, okay...I haven't added ten articles, but I'm doing my best here. All of you... heroes and villains alike.... have much to learn. None of you have realized it yet, but the world is already within my grasp. You think the world you live in is real? You think that this is how the world actually exists? Think again..... heh heh heh....................... The signs are clear.... very clear.... The true nature of Earth is beginning to reveal itself... Don't know what I mean? the answer shall reveal itself... in time.... What? You dont understand... that is only to be expected. I can see the imperfections of this... human race. Why, heroine, do you defend a people so... imperfect? You humans destroy each other.... pursue more imaginative means for destruction... slaughter each other like mere animals... it would be best to wipe out this... imperfect race... and none can stop me... no one ever has....User:Deathwalker 13000 I believe in the human race!...Kind of. You are all silly! I-a gonna eat choo all! Hee-Hee. And then I'm going to the candy store to get candy then destroy the world! ???Okay? Dont ask... Secret went insane years ago......Deathwalker 13000 17:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 I can tell... Good. Hee-Hee! Eclipse 17:44, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ....but from what I have observed...... do not underestimate him in combat....... No one can beat me in combat. Are you sure, my mortal friend? Hee-Hee. Eclipse 19:13, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Hey, who're you callin' a mortal? You. Hee-Hee. .....ah, heroine....and Secret as well........ your arrogance shall be your downfall...........Deathwalker 13000 19:36, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 But all I am is a secret, I'm not visible... Hee-Hee. I'm not arrogant, I'm just a narcissist. And please, just call me a hero. Heroine is a homonym of...something else. Mind if I join? Don't mind Deathwalker here...he's been brainwashed to think he's the most powerful villain ever witnessed...and that he's got an aura...the poor fool. Haha... Saber-X1138 22:19, 9 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 If he tries to take over the world I may have to end him. ........i am not a villain.........i am an arbiter............ i am ending this world because of the villianry that is.....inherent within all people....... this world must be.... punished........ i will not take over the world.........i will end it, Miss Hero.......... It is already ending, as we speak.......Deathwalker 13000 00:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Heh heh. See what I mean. M-NUva 00:43, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 .......observe this fool with the identity crisis..................he believes he is M-NUva when he really is Saber-X1138............and I speak nothing but the truth......................the world is ending.........ever since.......world war II, the signs have been clear.........I have yet to "break the fourth seal"........... if you know what I mean........ ........the very existence of a world war has proven that humankind is unfit to live....... humans are like mere children, who cannot be trusted with their own survival.............Deathwalker 13000 02:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Well...I'm actually not a human, but I choose to protect the human race. At least I'' believe in them...jerk. ........interesting............. not a human, yet you choose to protect them.......why?....out of compassion?..........compassion will get you nowhere.......Deathwalker 13000 03:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 With compassion, I found a secret. With hate, I found a secret. With no emotions, I found a secret. With everything... Everything... I have found... A secret... Hee-Hee. And now... I shall create a sandwich... A secret sandwich, but a sandwich none the less... Hee-Hee. Eclipse 04:01, 10 July 2009 (UTC) A secret...sandwich? .......Secret sometimes uses metaphors.......... that deal with sandwiches.....he's crazy about.......sandwiches....Deathwalker 13000 19:28, 10 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 ... Hey Hero! You and me share yet another thing in common. Mister O. 23:53, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I know about a secret door. Hee-Hee. Eclipse 00:21, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Yeahhhhh... hey listen, Hero. Don't pay any attention to Micheal. But please pay attention to me. Please? I sound pretty desperate for a villain don't I? Thing is I'm kind of a pathetic villain but the good news is that I'm not even on the top ten villains to ignore. So consider yourself lucky that I don't suck. Mister O. 00:34, 11 July 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'm listening to you. Don't pay attention to me? But I am the nicer, more compassionate person of this group of villains... Unlike Deathwalker, I do not try to make anyone feel bad... Yet, at the same time, I can be pretty evil... Hee-Hee. And that you have a secret, Zach, I know this. Hee-Hee. Would you like me to tell it to Hero Forever? Because, after all, it is about you and her. Hee-Hee. Eclipse 15:55, 11 July 2009 (UTC) .....when did I try to make anyone feel bad?.............if i did, i cant be sorry........ i am emotionless....... Wait, what's this secret? Oh! Cool! My fav. anime villain, Orochimaru. Hee-Hee. Ew. Orochimaru shoots snakes out of his mouth. Hey Hero! It's-a me Mario. JK. It's actually me Zach. Yahoo! Mister O. 19:16, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Hey Miss Hero. How are you? I am fine. I have came up with a plot to destroy the world. The reason I'm telling you is so you know that whatever you do will be a futile effort on your part. Or anyone else's part. Do not even try to team up with anyone. I have accumulated every heroes weakness in my evil lair. So yes! I do in fact have a vast storage of Kryptonite in my lair. So see you never Superman! Sorry! I was talking to another person... anyway yes I shall await your weak efforts to stop me! If you happened to read my story you'll know I was born in Heaven, by the big man himself. Because of this I am immortal and invulnurable to everything. I have no weaknesses! Your permanent alleigence to me will make me stop my plans. I say they will because let's face it, I'm a terrible liar. So yes I am about to carry a plan as big as this. Mwahahahahahaha!!! Mister O. 19:10, 14 July 2009 (UTC) I'll never join you!! And, by the way, if you think you can beat me you're seriously dreaming. I blew up Jupiter by grimacing at it. Ah but you forget I am immortal. Mister O. 19:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Immortal doesn't mean invincible. Really?! Ah man! I thought I had you there. Well no matter. I can make up for that by... wait a minute! I'm also invulnurable! That should count for something shouldn't it?! No, not really. Tch. Dang. I suck don't I? I was always a pessimist about myself. What would that make me? A pathetic villain, that's what! And you want to destroy the world? Yes. But I lied about having all that technology. I don't even have enough money to actually start another war. Yes it is true that even Chuck Norris is afraid of me. Really I didn't even pay him to be. Yes I'm also the real reason people go to war. But that doesn't mean I don't get depressed. And not for the reason you'd think either. I get depressed because well, I have always wanted someone to rule alongside me. Kinda pathetic for a true villain to want that huh? Mister O. 19:51, 14 July 2009 (UTC) What? Should I feel sorry for you? ...........Your uncontrolled emotion.............. will be your downfall.............. love and pity..... such emotions are a weakness..................Deathwalker 13000 20:02, 14 July 2009 (UTC)Deathwalker 13000 Hey, uh, Deathwalker? You do realize that, without emotions, you'd have no drive to do anything, right? Yeah! That's telling him! Shouldn't you be on ''his side? ...let me clear up....on a few things....... my drive is to punish the world.....for all its evil........and every other world that is inherently evil........and i am on nobody's "side".................. people are filthy, evil creatures..... that must be destroyed...........before they destroy themselves............judgement will be dealt by me......... You won't destroy the world! I won't let you! .....ah.......how heroically......naive. I do not wish to destroy the world.........just the people........they have no right to live. They settle in one place........destroy it, while multiplying uncontrollably.......then move on to destroy and multiply in another area. There is another organism like this.............. a virus. Humans.......are a plague upon the world......that must be eliminated...... You're the one who's naive. You talk as if you can destroy mankind with the greatest of ease. You have no idea what I'm capable of. You have no idea who you're up against. You bore me, villain. .....did i........make you....angry?.............oh yes........ i can destroy mankind.......very easily...........along with every other civilazation that is unworthy to live.............. if you think you can stop me...then try. Right NOW. Alright then. It's time to throw down. And the fight begins! Deathwalker, your overconfidence disgusts me. You don't stand a chance. Hee hee. Saber-X1138 01:43, 15 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138 Don not take my "Hee-Hee" please. Hee-Hee. And great villain, Hero. Itachi! Hee-Hee. Eclipse 03:37, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Battle between Hero Forever and Deathwalker 13000 *(*Deathwalker stands and waits for Hero to make a move*) *(*Hero Forever shoots a blast of fire at Deathwalker*) *(*Deathwalker waves his hand and absorbs the fire's energy*) have to do better than that.........." *(*Hero Forever begins to charge up a huge energy ray*) *(*Deathwalker begins to distort the fabric of space surrounding him, creating a shield that absorbs all forms of energy*) cannot strike me with any form of energy- be it light, heat, electric......anything..." "Fine!" (*Hero Forever punches Deathwalker across the face*) What the f***!? How are you already almost above me?! I have been here way longer than you! Now granted I didn't start editing until early this June for some reason I don't know of, but still! I got an account on this site on February of this year with someone's help... I don't want to say who but know this. I may have been friendly towards you even though it's not really in my code of villanry to do that. But get in my way of getting to the top of the featured users tab and I will personally send the droids I found (Get it? It's the 'these are not the droids you're looking for' joke.) and well I think you'll find out more if you do 'Hero Forever.'Thefallenangel407 00:19, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Rivalry, much? ??? LOL Fallenangel, relax, you and Hero Forever still have a long way to go before you even get on the Featured Users list. And you'll never catch up to Secret, Deathwalker, or me, as Secret has more than 1300 edits. Muahahahaa. Good luck. Saber-X1138 01:06, 7 July 2009 (UTC)Saber-X1138